The girl at the Stanford library
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: Rick meets Kate at a collage party, a couple of days later he sees her again at the library,last chapter is up,feedback is welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Let's get some things straight here,I'm not poppy or Caskett what ever it was,my name is Lilly,this is my first ever fanfiction account,I created it because I'm only up to season 5 of the show,I know we are up to season 6 but I only just started to watch it,I used to watch it but I thought season 1 was kinda boring but when I saw an ad for it I started to watch it again,okay I would like to be nice and friends with everyone but it's not going to work if you guys don't trust me.

"Hey baby,where you going,come on the party is just starting", Kate could hear Josh Davidson behind her

"can you please leave me alone"

"Come on baby",he said slapping her on the butt,"HEY"she shouted as she stormed of the party and out onto the street.

Rick saw her and walked out,she could hear someone behind her she was sure it was Josh,Kate hit him in the stomach.

"OW",she turned around to turns out it wasn't Davidson it was Rick Rodgers,"are you okay?", "no that really hurt",

she dragged him towards a park bench, "here sit down" ,"what was that for","i thought you were this guy that keeps slapping me on the butt","yeah I saw I was coming to see if you were okay","oh thanks,"no problem".

They was quiet until Rick spoke again.

"I have seen you around before",

"really where?"

"I see you a lot at the Stanford library",

"I like to study"

"I have being meaning to talk to you for weeks"

"coward"

"only around beautiful girls"

"beautiful"

"sorry your probably getting sick of boys hitting on you,

"no it's just nice to be called something else besides hot or sexy"

Rick was just about to ask Kate out when he heard Meredith's voice calling for him."KITTEN KITTEN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Your girlfriend is calling you",Kate said as she stood up,"no Kate","bye Rick"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was looking for a textbook with his best friend Javier ,he saw Kate through the gap in the book shelves.

"There she is",Rick said tapping Javier on his shoulder.

"Kate?" He said pointing to Kate, "You know her", Rick said nearly shocked for some reason,"She's in my class,go ask her out"

Rick thought about it for a while,he really did want to ask her,he didn't know what was stopping him,"No I talked to her the other night at a party but I don't think she would remember me",Rick said going back to looking at the textbooks.

But Javier wasn't going to let it go,he wasn't going to ask her out, he didn't care if he had to drag him over "Go study with her","Okay yeah I can do that"

He made his way towards where she was sitting, "hey Kate", she looked up and smiled "oh hey Rick what are you doing here?", "I saw you and I had to talk to you about something", "look in don't care if you have a girlfriend we can be friends, "I don't have a girlfriend,she wishes but I don't like her".

He doesn't like her,okay Kate's say something anything,don't say anything else stupid,you already asked him if he would like to be in the friendzone, Kate thought in her head than finally opened her mouth, "I was thinking of having a coffee break do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure",he started to pick up some of her books,"how do you carry all these?","shut up", she said as she giggled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They arrived at her dorm room,"I had a great time with you,Rick", "me too Kate" he pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her, "see you around,Kate" he walked away,Kate unlocked her door and crashed on to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later.

Kate and Rick were waiting in a line for to order for take out,Kate noticed a couple holding hands,looking happy and in love, she stopped looking at the couple,Rick saw at the corner of his eye,he slowly grabbed her hand,she looked down at his hand and rested her head on his shoulder,he kissed the top of her head,that made her get a tingly feeling all over,it was the kinda tingle her mother had talked about it was the tingle of love as she used to call it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She had slept over at Ricks place,he had a sofa bed in his room,Kate's head was buried on Ricks chest,his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Rick",she tapped on his chest "yes" he mumbled,"I'm your girlfriend","we have dated for a month,do you want to,"yes but promise me one thing","what is it", "no cheating", "I would never cheat on you Kate", "I'm sorry,I sound crazy but I see the way Meredith looks at you", "don't let her get to you that's what she wants"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kate walked into hers and Lanies place.

"Girl where have you been?"

"Sorry Lanie,I forgot to call"

"Were you studying again,you need to get a boyfriend"

Kate smiled at Lanie for a while hoping she would get the message,"no way,who?", "his name is Rick Rodgers","is he cute?", " adorable", "hot?", "handsome", "handsome girl your starting to sound like my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Au-Meredith and Gina are best friends,Meredith is the most popular girl (at lest that's what she thinks) Gina and Jenny follow her around to avoid being picked on.

"You such an idiot",Kate as she laughed about Rick dropping the textbooks,"you're going to get us kicked out","good you spend way to much time in here", "you don't have to stay or come Rick",I like watching you work it's cute", "wow only you can be creepy but cute at the same time.

Gina saw them laughing and tapped on Meredith's shoulder, "isn't that Rick?", "what's kitten doing with her?", "maybe they are just friends".

Kate had gone to get coffee,Meredith walked over to Rick,Gina and Jenny followed.

"The hell you doing with her?"

"She's my girlfriend"

"What girlfriend"

"Yep"

"There has to be some mistake"

"No mistake"

"But what about me and you"

"There is no me and you,there will never be a you and me"

Rick stood up and went to look for. Kate,Meredith's blood was boiling, "Gina,Jenny,destroy her","how?","I don't care,their will be a Rick and me,we are going to get married,have kids and live a happy rich life","okay,I will get right on it"

Rick walked out to Kate,she handed the coffee to him,"hey you okay",Rick was worried he knew that Meredith was going to send Gina after Kate,"Rick",he snapped out of his daydream,"sorry what did you say?","are you okay,your acting a bit weird,"I'm just a bit later,I see ya later",he said kissing her on the lips,"we still going to the carnival tonight","yeah",he walked off she was worried about him,she saw Jenny walk out of the building.

"Hey Jenny what up",Kate said running after Jenny,"oh hey Kate,hey you okay?","it just never mind,"no tell me","it's Meredith I'm getting sick of her","stand up to her","no way she would come after me","why is everyone scared of Meredith?","don't tell her I said this but she's coming after you and Rick".

It all made sense to her now that's what Rick was so upset about.

"Thank you so much for telling me that Jenny,I have to go"


	5. Chapter 5

(I wrote this chapter as a little bit of a change up,don't worry this won't be a story where they break up,this will be the only chapter about Meredith's plan)

"There's something weird about this","about the party","yes",Rick used to be a part of the popular group,but he never fit in there,so he thought it was weird when he was asked to come to the party.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meredith got up,Jenny and Gina tried to get everyone to listen,the party went quiet.

"Thank you everyone for coming,I have a special announcement to make,I'm pregnant,with and so sorry Kate,Rick Rodgers",Kate's hand slipped out of Ricks hand and ran off tears coming fast down her cheek,Meredith was grinning and smiling,Rick ran after her,KATE"

"What have you done Meredith",Jenny said,"Jenny darling I had to do what was best for Rick and mines future",Jenny wasn't letting this go,"you're a bully Meredith"

Meredith turned around,"what did you say","you're a bully,you think everybody loves you but everybody hates you",Everybody at the party started to clap,Meredith Stormed off.

When Rick caught up too Kate,she turned around and started to slap him,"Rick please tell me it's not true,please","it's not true,i love you more than anything in the world,you're the best thing that has every happened, I would never hurt you"

"ITS NOT TRUE,IT ISNT RICK",Gina said running down to Kate and Rick,"Kate",she said out of breath,"Rick",she said again out of breath,"Meredith has this picture in her head of her and Rick getting married,having children and living of your money for when you become a famous writer","what",they said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Au-Kate's mom died when she was a baby,her father upset with her death,she was raised by her grandma.

Ricks home phone was ringing,"Rick Rodgers","hey Rick it's Lanie",She sounded worried,"something wrong Lanie?","Rick it's Kate,something's wrong,something happened","what happened?","I don't know she has locked herself in her room","okay I'm coming"

Lanie had answered the door and let Rick in,he went right to her bedroom,she was sitting up in her bed,her head buried in her knees,"Rick","yes",he paused at the door,"hold me",he walked towards the bed and got on,Kate sat in between his legs side on,her hair under his neck,one hand grabbed onto his shirt.

Lanie knocked on the door and came in,"how is she?","she's asleep","did you found out?","no she's just been crying","I have a classes could you stay with her?","I wouldn't even dream of living her side"

Kate started to wake up,"Rick?" she mumbled,"yeah I'm still here","my grandma died","oh sweetie","I have to go to New York for the week,please come with me I can't do this week alone","always", Kate was puzzled at what Rick said,"always?","well every couple has a thing,a thing that makes them,them","always I like it"


	7. Chapter 7

Rick could see Kate was stressed about her father,ever since she was little her father had a drinking problem due to her mom dying,"how about I take you somewhere in New York I used to run away too","sure"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rick sat down on the swings,"the swings","I don't know what it is but there's just something relaxing about it",he held out his hand to her,she placed her hand in his and sat on his lap,he wrapped his arms around her waist,she rested her hands on his head placed on her shoulder.

everything felt peaceful,his arms felt like a force field protecting her,like nothing could go wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kate had got thousands of hugs of heaps of people she knew,heaps she didn't,it was the same thing every person,"Oh darling,I'm sorry,Katherine you poor thing",Katherine,there was nothing more she hated then been called Katherine,her full name was Kate,her mom didn't name her Katherine.

"When will people get it my name is Kate not Katherine","Okay Katherine",Rick said with a big grin,Kate grabbed a booklet next to her,rolled it up and hit him with it,"Ow","don't call me Katherine,Richard",like Kate,Rick also hated been called Richard.

Kate was having so much fun,she had laughed or smiled,until her father grabbed it out of her hand,"Kate cut it out,you're not six,now have some respect",why?,just why has she always hated her,always as a child when she was at her happiest,her father would tell her to grow up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	8. Chapter 8

Au- on how Johanna died

Sorry it's short,but I wanted to tell why Jim dislikes her.

Rick just had to know after that week,why did he dislike her so much,why would a dad dislike his little girl,the only person who would know why,"please Lanie","okay but you can't tell her","I promise"

Lanie started with her long story,"her name was Johanna,she wanted nothing more in the world than a baby,she was so happy when she found out,Kate was her miracle baby.

,Lanie tried not to cry as she told the next part,"she had only held her for a minute when she died,Jim was crushed he didn't want to see her,she didn't want to see the person who reminded him on why his wife was dead,he had drinking problems,anger problems,so her grandma moved in and raised Kate,helped Jim sober up,but he could never forgive her for it,he always reminded her about her mother's death"

"Thank you Lanie","no problem,"how long have you and Kate been friends for","ever since pre school","you're a really good best friend to her Lanie","thank you Rick,you're a pretty good boyfriend to her,please don't hurt her Rick,she needed somebody like you she always has","me too"


	9. Chapter 9

Kate was asleep in Ricks bed she was worried did Rick want the same things she wanted?,does he want kids?,does he want to get married?,is he looking for much more?,Rick was asleep on his stomach,one arm wrapped around her waist,hid face buried in a pillow ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kate wasn't eating much,which was weird cause she is really hungry if a morning,"Kate,what's wrong","I'm just not hungry","please tell me","after gradation are we going to fall apart","what do you mean break apart do you want break up?","no I don't trust me","what ever you want I want","that's sweet but what if down the road you're not happy".

He took a big sigh,"look Kate we both have different dreams,I can do my dream of writing anywhere,but for you there is only one NYPD,I don't mind the idea of moving back to New York and starting a family with you"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rick had brought a promise ring,it was a plan gold ring,that had the words always engraved on it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shut the front door",was her reaction to the ring,"is that good or bad","It's great",she said cupping his face,giving him a kiss on the lips.

Everything was falling into place for Kate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
